Alien Quadrilogy (Alien Head Limited Edition)
Alien Quadrilogy ---- Alien Quadrilogy (Alien Head Limited Edition) is the same as Alien Quadrilogy. Marking 25 years of Alien and produced in 2005. Alien ---- The terror begins when the crew of the spaceship Nostromo investigates a transmission from a desolate planet and makes a horrifying discovery, a life form that breeds within a human host. Now the crew must fight not only for its own survival, but for the survival of all mankind. Aliens ---- Sigourney Weaver returns as Ripley, the only survivor from mankind's first encounter with the monstrous Alien. Her account of the Alien and the fate of her crew are received with skepticism, until the mysterious disappearance of colonists on LV-426 lead her to join a team of high-tech colonial marines sent in to investigate... Alien 3 ---- Lt. Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) is the lone survivor when her crippled spaceship crash lands on Fiorina 161, a bleak wasteland inhabited by former inmates of the planet's maximum security prison. Ripley's fears that an Alien was aboard her craft are confirmed when the mutilated bodies of ex-cons begin to mount. Without weapons or modern technology of any kind, Ripley must lead the men into battle against the terrifying creature. And soon she discovers a horrifying fact about her link with the Alien, a realisation that may compel Ripley to try destroying not only the horrific creature, but herself as well. Alien Resurrection ---- Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) died fighting the perfect predator. Two hundred years and eight horrific experiments later, she's back. A group of scientists have cloned her, along with the alien queen inside her, hoping to breed the ultimate weapon. But the resurrected Ripley is full of surprises for her "creators", as are the aliens. And soon, a lot more than "all hell" breaks loose! To combat the creatures, Ripley must team up with a band of smugglers, including a mechanic named Call (Winona Ryder), who holds more than a few surprises of her own. Features ---- Brand new extended cuts of all four films, including the new Ridley Scott version of 'Alien'. Alien Head Limited Edition. Alien ---- All new commentary. Ridley's new intro. Deleted scenes. Multi angle sequence: The Chest Burster. Star Beast: developing the story. The Visualists: direction and design. Truckers In Space: Casting. Fear Of The Unknown. The Eighth Passenger: creature design. A Nightmare Fulfilled: reaction to the film. Aliens ---- All new commentary. James Cameron intro. Pre-vis animatics. 57 Years Later: Continuing the story. Building Better Worlds: from concept to construction. Preparing For Battle: Casting and characterization. Alien 3 ---- Extended cut (30 mins of restored bonus footage) with all new commentary. Multi camera angles. Concluding the story. Tales Of The Wooden Planet: Vincent Ward's vision. Giger's redesign. Production featurettes (parts 1, 2 and 3). Alien Resurrection ---- Intro by Jean Pierre Jeunet. From The Ashes: reviving the story. French Twist: Direction and design. Bonus 9th Disc ---- Aliens In The Basement: The Bob Burns Alien Collection. Notes ---- Alien Quadrilogy is also available as Alien Quadrilogy and Alien Quadrilogy (Exclusive Collector's Tin). Alien Quadrilogy (Exclusive Collector's Tin) Rating: MA15+ Run Time: 461 (minutes) Released: 3rd July 2006 Category:Alien - Predator (films)